Data transmission available to users onboard a moving vehicle remains a challenge. As data requirements increase, available data sources to a moving vehicle remain static. Bandwidth limits of satellite based systems may limit a user's potential data availability.
Satellite transmissions to areas such as aircraft terminals or other locations where vehicles remain stationary for certain periods of time may require periodic reconfiguration to maintain connectivity. A first satellite vehicle may be initially selected (azimuth, elevation etc.) to provide a specific first content to a vehicle which is stationary at the aircraft terminal or other location. Over time, the selected satellite vehicle may move from its orbital slot and thus, a reconfiguring will be required to retain the availability of the first content at the aircraft terminal or other location. Furthermore, a specific second content from a second satellite vehicle may be desired contemporaneously with the first content. Traditional systems require multiple antennas to be mechanically repositioned to focus on a specific satellite vehicle to simultaneously receive each of the first and second content.
Current wireless services to aircraft vehicles may include Very High Frequency (VHF), High Frequency (HF), Iridium satellite vehicle content, and Inmarsat satellite vehicle content. In addition, a mix of fixed (ground) wireless Radio Frequency (RF) solutions such as domestic and international cellular, WIFI, WIMAX, as well as a statutory 4.9 GHz safety band may be available for data communication between a mobile vehicle and an aircraft terminal.
Once data is available at an aircraft terminal, data transmission from the source at the aircraft terminal to the vehicle remains a challenge. Current wireless media may possess a bandwidth limited not only by propagation limitations, but also by frequency limitations.
Many frequencies may be physically blocked by a wall or vehicle structure. Power output of these transmission or access points may be statutorily limited or physically limited.
Therefore, a need remains for a system and related method offering data communication between a content provider and a vehicle during periods when the vehicle is stationary and available for a high bandwidth communication session.